


And one makes three

by schneestern



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2008-09-16
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/pseuds/schneestern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic would not exist for the lovely <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://quarterturn.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://quarterturn.livejournal.com/">quarterturn</a>'s cheering and excellent beta. Thank you so much, bb!</p>
    </blockquote>





	And one makes three

**Author's Note:**

> This fic would not exist for the lovely [](http://quarterturn.livejournal.com/profile)[quarterturn](http://quarterturn.livejournal.com/)'s cheering and excellent beta. Thank you so much, bb!

“Hey assholes, I'm right here,” Pete grumbles and rolls over in his bed when Gabe and Mikey tumble down next to him.

“Saw that. Don't care,” Gabe says cheerfully and licks at the side of Mikey's neck, making him arch up. Mikey's pushing at the pants that just won't go down over Gabe's hips at the same time Gabe tries to wrangle Mikey out of his t-shirt and one of them catches Pete in the side with an elbow. Pete grunts and ineffectively swats at them with his hand.

“Get a fucking room,” he says as he pulls the blankets further over his shoulders.

“This is a room,” Mikey points out, voice breathless as he finally gets out of his shirt, throwing it aside. Gabe sucks on one of his nipples and wriggles his hips down against Mikey's, making him gasp.

“Yeah, _mine_ ,” Pete says irritably and turns around to look sternly at them. Mikey looks back, open lips red and slick; Gabe smiles, one hand between their bodies, stroking Mikey's belly.

Pete blinks at them and then sighs. “I fucking hate you guys. I was really trying to sleep.”

“You can do that when you're dead, fucker,” Gabe says, sliding off of Mikey's hips, tugging Pete's blanket away. He makes a disappointed noise when he sees Pete's pajama pants. “But you always sleep naked,” he says, looking at Pete accusingly. “Don't believe everything the tabloids tell you, Saporta,” Pete says and grins, stretching lazily.

“If you guys wanna gossip I can go jerk off in the bathroom or something,” Mikey says, eyebrow pointedly raised.

"Always so impatient, Mikeyway," Gabe says in his best wise teacher voice.

"But I think you are right," he goes on, mock-thoughtful look on his face. "I will count to three and then we shall all be naked." He smiles like he just invented magic and Pete looks at him disbelievingly.

Before Mikey or Pete can object though, Gabe says, “One.”

Mikey shrugs, used to Gabe's antics by now, and strips out of his jeans and underwear.

“Two.” Gabe gets up to stand on the bed, feet wobbly on the soft mattress, and slips out of his pants with a shimmy of his hips.

“Three.” Pete rolls his eyes and ungracefully tugs his pajama pants off.

Gabe drapes himself over Pete's naked body and says, “There, much better.”

Pete reaches out, hands carding through Gabe's hair, small smile on his face. “You're a pushy bastard,” he says and kisses Gabe before he can think of a comeback.

It's a slow, easy kiss, Gabe's tongue sliding over Pete's and Mikey rolls over and presses against Pete's side, hips moving in jerky little pushes. He's hard and Pete moans into Gabe's mouth when Mikey licks the shell of his ear, nips at his collarbone.

“Should have done this sooner,” Mikey murmurs and rakes his nails over Pete's chest, watching with interest when Pete arches up against Gabe, their dicks brushing in a smooth-wet slide. Pete's embarrassingly hard already and he reaches between them, pushes at Gabe until he can curl a hand around their dicks.

“Fuck yeah, keep that up and I won't last,” Gabe says and doesn't seem to care what that says about him, unselfconscious about his needs.

“Me either,” Mikey murmurs against Pete's shoulder even though technically no one's touching him; he's still rubbing his dick against Pete's hip in a slow, insistent rhythm though, hand warm on Pete's chest.

“Is this a contest?” Pete says, and his voice sounds rough, still scratchy from his recent, short-lived attempt at sleep.

“Rock-paper-scissors on who gets to come first,” Gabe says and twists his body awkwardly to trail a hand down Mikey's back, fingers sliding over his ass, before he rests it on Mikey's hip.

“I don't have a free hand,” Mikey says. He's stroking his dick with one hand and rolling one of Pete's nipples between the fingers of his other, getting a sharp gasp in return.

“No free hand,” Pete says and almost like an afterthought slides his fingers into Mikey's hair and tugs until he can lick at his throat, bite at the soft skin there.

“Whatever,” Gabe says and in one smooth move pushes Mikey on his back and slides down his body. Pete doesn't even blink, lets go enough to allow Mikey to break away and Gabe to move off of him.

“I decided you get to come first,” Gabe says like he'd had to think about it long and hard, before he wraps his mouth around Mikey's cock, sliding down as far as he can go.

“Nfff,” Mikey says and his head rolls back against Pete's palm still tangled in his hair, soft and pliant like he wants to be petted. Pete does just that, fingers moving against Mikey's scalp as he jerks himself off with his other hand, fast and hard, watching the way Gabe's mouth stretches around Mikey's cock.

In the end it's Pete who comes first, orgasm sneaking up on him and slamming him over the edge, surprised sound muffled as he bites his lip.

“Looks like we have a winner,” Mikey gets out before his back curves up and he comes too, pawing at Gabe's hair to get him to back off or to stay exactly where he is, Mikey himself probably couldn't say which. Gabe licks at his cock until Mikey comes down, over-sensitive and warm-heavy skin.

“Everyone is a winner here,” Gabe says as he pulls away, spit trailing down his chin, but his smile is stretched tight, on edge.

“Let me,” Pete says and tugs Gabe down against his body by the wrist, wraps his hand around Gabe's dick again. It only takes a couple of strokes before Gabe goes completely still and then spills wetly over Pete's hip, making small noises that are lost against Pete's skin.

After that they doze, even Gabe unwilling to move much or share his wandering thoughts. Pete thinks he could almost get back to sleep, when Mikey stirs. His movements are slow and sluggish but with intent. At first Mikey just pushes at Gabe where he's draped over Pete's body. Gabe makes a noise of discontent and pokes Mikey in the ribs but doesn't budge otherwise.

They struggle for a moment, Mikey pushing and Gabe pushing right back. Finally, Mikey just leans in, one hand roughly fisting in Gabe's hair, and kisses him, tongue sliding over Gabe's lips. Gabe makes a surprised noise and then he opens his mouth, his tongue meeting Mikey's halfway. It's obscene and it looks like they're copying some horrible porn movie act, but Pete can't bring himself to object. He has a thing for bad porn.

When Mikey pulls away their lips make a smacking, satisfied sound and Gabe actually says, “Mikey,” in a breathless, awed voice. Mikey grins at him, sharp and quick, and then pushes Gabe off to Pete's side. Gabe goes without a word of protest.

“So,” Mikey says and looks at Pete then, like he's seeing him for the first time. He moves up and smoothly sits on Pete's chest. He doesn't bother holding himself up, just settles bodily on Pete, his dick nudging at Pete's chin.

“So,” Pete echoes him, almost absently running his hands up Mikey's naked thighs.

“How do you feel about sucking my cock while Gabe fucks you?” Mikey finally says and he stumbles the words together, but he looks just as bored as that one time he told Pete he'd never dress up in a bunny costume for him.

Gabe, on the other hand, looks fucking excited. “That, Mikeyway, is a brilliant idea. I highly encourage it.”

Mikey shrugs and looks at Pete, waiting.

“Can I have five minutes to think about that?” Pete finally says and he looks uncertainly at Mikey.

Mikey's eyes widen because it hadn't actually been a real question or anything, it had been more of a--

Gabe hiccups and then starts laughing so hard he shakes the whole bed. “You're such a little shit, Pete,” he gets out between laughs and when Mikey looks back down, Pete's grinning hard, eyes sparkling with mischief. Mikey hits him on the chest for good measure and Pete licks the head of Mikey's dick in retaliation.

It's enough to shut Gabe up and he pushes at their bodies, impatient to get things started. He even mutters, “Move, move, c'mon,” with a little frown on his face like Pete won't let them do whatever they want if they're not fast enough.

“Stuff's in the drawer,” Pete says to calm Gabe down, although they all know that fact anyway. There's something to be said about having a threesome with people you've already slept with.

On his way over Pete to the drawer, Gabe momentarily gets distracted by Pete's tattoos and starts licking at the one around his neck. Pete shifts and turns his head to the side, one arm around Gabe's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Mikey sighs and stretches over, fishing out the lube and condoms.

“Which way?” Pete asks, hand flexing on Mikey's thigh restlessly.

“Uhm.” Mikey shrugs and looks at Gabe, who is so occupied with licking at Pete's neck that he doesn't notice. Pete cuffs him in the back of the head and Gabe grunts, but moves off.

“What,” he says, looking at them.

“Your organizational skills are needed,” Mikey says dryly and Pete smirks. Everyone knows that Gabe sucks at organizing anything. Unless it's threesomes. He's pretty good at that actually.

For a moment Gabe pouts, but Pete leans up and sucks a hickey into the soft skin just below his collarbone and that seems to make him forget why he was pouting in the first place. As it turns out, Pete is pretty awesome at giving hickeys and Gabe really does appreciate that.

“Mikey, on your back. Take some of those pillows to prop yourself up or something.” Gabe makes a shooing motion he usually only reserves for his band when they're about to go on stage; a little handwave that may as well be addressed to small animals or five year olds. Mikey does as he's told anyway.

“You,” Gabe says and turns to Pete, “Flip.”

Pete grins and doesn't budge. “Make me.”

Gabe sighs dramatically, although there's a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He worms one hand under Pete's ass, long fingers curling, and puts the other one on Pete's shoulder. And then he flips him.

Pete lands on his stomach with an undignified grunt and Mikey laughs, a harsh, sweet sound. Gabe smiles fondly at him, because making Mikey laugh is always worth the trouble. Pete seems to agree because he doesn't try to kill Gabe for flipping him over like a pancake.

“Now,” Gabe says and scoots down lower, grabs Pete's hips and lifts, sharp and quick so that Pete startles into movement. “Now,” he says again as he leans in, breath hot on the small of Pete's back and then he bends lower, licking a wet stripe down the cleft of Pete's ass.

Pete moans softly and grips Mikey's thigh to pull him closer.

Slowly, Gabe starts licking at Pete's entrance, spreading his ass cheeks apart with warm fingers. Pete doesn't protest, just moves his legs further apart and pushes back against Gabe's mouth like this is what he's been waiting for all this time.

“Fuck,” Mikey says slowly, tasting the word, and his eyes are dark, watching both of them.

Gabe can't help himself and actually says, “Yeah, that _was_ the plan,” and Pete rolls his eyes, pulling Mikey closer so he can lick up the underside of his cock in a move that looks both extremely dirty and perfectly natural.

Mikey rests a hand on Pete's head, only touching for the moment, holding on. Pete's licking at his dick, a lazy movement with no intent yet, while Gabe slides an arm around Pete's waist, lifting his ass just a bit higher so he has better access.

It's funny how the three of them fit that way, every single time.

Gabe trails his tongue over Pete's hole over and over, spit-slick and hot. It makes Pete's skin heat up, slow ache settling in his belly. Mikey's almost hard again but Pete teases him instead of going for it, one hand stroking over his hip while he licks patterns on his cock.

“Gabe,” Mikey says, voice husky, and when Gabe looks up Mikey throws him the lube, clearly trying to speed things up a bit.

The lube neatly flies past Gabe's head and lands on the carpeted floor with a dull thump.

“Smooth,” Pete mumbles and bites at the soft skin on the inside of Mikey's thigh. Mikey actually blushes and bites his lip.

“You owe me at least a blowjob for that one,” Gabe grumbles and slips off the bed to find the lube. “That thing could have hit my head and killed me.”

“Drama queen,” Mikey whispers so only Pete can hear. They grin at each other and then Mikey pulls at Pete hard, yanking him up to kiss him. Mikey's actually pretty strong and Pete can't say he minds being manhandled anyway. Mikey tastes like coffee and something bitter.

“Gave him a blowjob outside your door,” Mikey whispers in Pete's ear when they pull apart for air, like he can read thoughts now or whatever. “He was so wound up he was basically vibrating.” He uses his _this-is-confidential_ voice and Pete cracks up and then has to kiss the betrayed look off of Mikey's face. Gabe chooses that moment to crawl back up on the bed at an alarming speed and drapes himself over Pete's back, effectively squashing Mikey underneath.

“You guys fucking suck at threesomes,” he informs them, ignoring the muffled grunts Mikey makes, trying to wriggle free. Pete says something that could either be “move” or “motherfucker” or both and Gabe finally sits back on his legs, pulling Pete into his lap.

Mikey blinks at them, pretending he has to gasp for the breath of life after almost being crushed to death. Pete leans forward to kiss him but Gabe pulls him back sharply with an arm around his waist.

“He tried to kill me, remember? People like that don't get sexual favors.” Mikey raises an eyebrow at them but settles back against the pillows, obviously deciding to indulge Gabe's whims. Gabe just stares back and they look at each other like the first one to blink loses. Which is probably what they're doing.

Pete shifts uncomfortably and tries to find a better position. He tries to arrange his legs around himself without slipping out of Gabe's lap, still only held up by Gabe's arm. When he moves down a little more Gabe's dick slips against Pete's ass in a slow delicious drag and Pete hears Gabe say “Oh,” in a hushed voice right by his ear. Pete decides to stay that way even though his legs protest under the unusual strain.

“Touch yourself,” Gabe finally says, husky voice that is serious and gentle all at once, breaking a silence that was just beginning to settle. Pete reaches for his dick automatically, but Gabe grabs his wrist, holding it in midair and Pete realizes that he meant Mikey. He sees the moment when Mikey realizes it too, watches the way he wraps a hand around himself, urgently stroking it up and down his dick.

“Slower,” Gabe says, lips against Pete's ear, dragging the word out, breath ghosting warmly over Pete's neck. Mikey whines but slows his movements, muscles straining in his arm. Pete's hand twitches in Gabe's grip and then Gabe lets him go and Pete makes a noise when he can finally touch himself, rocking back against Gabe's dick.

It earns him a hushed, “Don't,” that he feels more than he hears and Gabe's fingers digging into his hip, probably bruising the skin. Pete immediately stills.

“Intense,” Mikey bites out and it was supposed to be mocking, but it comes out more like a hushed statement. His hand stutters over his dick and Pete can see a drop of sweat roll down the hollow of his throat.

“Please,” Pete says without thinking, straining against Gabe's grip. Gabe immediately lets go, letting Pete tumble forward, sudden release of motion. He awkwardly lands on Mikey's legs, pushes himself up immediately and brushes Mikey's hand aside. Mikey sighs softly when Pete touches him, holding Mikey's dick in his fist and bending down to suck at the head of his cock.

“Now then,” Gabe says cheerfully, as if nothing had happened, and helps himself to the lube, squeezes a big glob of it onto his fingers. “Ass up, Pete,” and they all know Gabe would make his cheesy fangs-up hand sign if his hands weren't coated in lube.

Pete shuffles around, places his arms on either side of Mikey's hips and angles his ass up, kneeling, never taking his mouth off Mikey's dick. Gabe hums appreciatively and slides one hand under Pete, resting it on his stomach. He kisses the small of Pete's back, wet and open mouthed and then slips one slick finger in to the last knuckle without hesitation.

Pete makes a choked up noise and Mikey clumsily pets at his head in answer.

“Huh,” Gabe says wonderingly and crooks his finger, making Pete arch his back.

“It's been a while,” Pete mumbles, lips grazing the head of Mikey's cock when he speaks. He fists his free hand tightly in the white bedsheets when Gabe twists his finger again, hitting Pete's prostate just so.

“You're practically a virgin,” Gabe says and makes it sound like a weird sort of endearment he has reserved just for Pete. Mikey snorts and very unsubtly pushes at the back of Pete's head. Gabe laughs at him and presses a second finger into Pete's ass next to the first, stretching him open slowly.

Pete sucks Mikey's dick deeper into his mouth, taking his time to feel his lips stretch, drool slicking his chin. Mikey trails long fingers over the corner of his lips and down his jaw, comforting and easy, while Pete tries to breathe evenly through his nose, relaxing his jaw to go down as far as he can, kissing his own fist. It's worth it just to hear the breath catch in Mikey's throat.

Just when Pete strikes up a slow, languid rhythm, head bobbing up and down, Gabe slips in a third finger and twists sharply. Pete chokes a little and has to pull back to catch his breath. The slow burn works its way through his body, makes his dick ache heavily between his legs.

“Get on with it,” Mikey says softly, barely audible over their heavy breaths. Gabe blindly gropes around for the condoms, muttering under his breath, but the rhythm of his fingers sliding in and out of Pete's ass never falters.

“To your left,” Pete says, rubbing tight circles into the underside of Mikey's cock head with his thumb, watching Mikey's eyes go dark and unfocused. Gabe gets his hand around a condom wrapper and says, “Fucking finally,” before he rips the foil open with his teeth.

There's a brief silence where a snarky comment should have been, but Mikey's too busy trying not to come and Pete can't see it anyway, so Gabe's expertise passes unnoticed. When he slides his fingers out of Pete's ass, Pete whimpers softly and Gabe pets his back. He slides the condom over his dick with sure hands and then positions himself behind Pete, smiles at Mikey who gives him a dazed look.

“Here we go,” Gabe says to no one in particular, trails one hand up Pete's sweaty back and pushes firmly at the swell of his ass. He wraps his other hand around his dick and guides it to Pete's hole, slowly pressing inside.

It's a tight stretch, even with all the lube he used, but Pete just takes it, rolling his hips to adjust. He rests his forehead against Mikey's hip, breathing wetly there, with Mikey's hand clenching and unclenching in his hair.

Gabe meets Mikey's eyes over Pete's back and they just look at each other until Gabe's all the way inside, hipbones nudging Pete's ass.

“Jesus,” Pete gasps and moves a little, making Gabe groan. “It's been too fucking long.”

“Good thing we're here now,” Gabe answers and he knows Pete is smiling without having to see it.

He rolls his hips experimentally and Pete pushes back hard, almost making Gabe lose his balance.

“Fast and hard, man,” Pete says and this time Gabe sees the smile because Pete turns his head so he can see. He nods and looks at Mikey who holds up his hands in the universal gesture of _I'm certainly not protesting_.

“Okay then,” Gabe says mostly to himself and spreads his legs a bit wider, thighs already starting to ache in a delicious pull of taut muscles. He waits for Pete to get his hand and mouth back around Mikey's dick, waits for Mikey to slide his hand back into Pete's hair.

Then he slowly pulls out and slams all the way back in again, pushing Pete forward hard on Mikey's dick. Pete makes a muffled sound but the skin under Gabe's fingers is soft and relaxed so Gabe does it again, slow drag out, fast push back in.

They settle into a rhythm that way, surprisingly easy. Gabe's balls make a wet-slap sound every time he pushes into Pete's ass, accompanied by the slick noises Pete makes around Mikey's dick as he moves up and back down again. Mikey's gasping softly, knuckles white from clutching Pete's hair tightly.

Gabe's caught watching sweat pool in the dip of Mikey's hip and the soft hair at the nape of Pete's neck, curling slightly. He rakes his nails down Pete's back and then leaves his hand on Pete's shoulder for Mikey to reach out and touch. They curl their fingers together, spark of the contact crawling up their spines.

“Tall motherfuckers,” Pete gets out somehow, and Mikey licks his lips and pulls his hand away, balling it into a fist next to his side. He's close, Gabe can tell from the way his shoulders hunch forward.

He snaps his hips forward in faster, sharper bursts and reaches for Pete's dick. Pete actually jerks when Gabe touches him, sensitive and strung out and Gabe jerks him off as hard and fast as he fucks him.

Pete doesn't last long that way, comes with a high keening noise and just has enough time to pull off of Mikey's dick before he comes too, come slick against the side of Pete's neck. Gabe swallows heavily and strokes Pete through it, watches the unfocused look in Mikey's eye, lost in some faraway daze.

“You can, it's,” Pete rasps, pushing the words out around a heavy tongue, and Gabe gets what he means, lifts his hips higher effortlessly.

Pete's still clenching tight around his dick and with the new angle, Gabe only has to push in hard once, twice more and then he's coming too, groaning Pete's name as he slumps forward, unable to hold himself up any longer.

His breath comes heavy and hard, but eventually it slows down and he becomes aware of Mikey brushing the hair out of his eyes and of Pete shifting uncomfortably beneath him. Gabe slowly pulls out, ties the condom up and throws it somewhere over the side of the bed.

“Dude,” Mikey says and he sounds as offended as if it was his room and his carpet. Pete muffles a laugh against his hip and Gabe slides sideways off of Pete and onto the bed, tucking his head against Mikey's sweaty side.

“I'm never moving again,” Pete says and his voice is raw and scratchy from the blowjob. Mikey hums something and moves around, slipping lower down and in between Pete and Gabe.

“Blanket,” Gabe commands and Pete glares at him through hooded eyes but twists and pulls the blanket over them, swiping at his neck but otherwise not even bothering to clean up the mess they made.

“Fuck, motherfucker,” Mikey mutters when he realizes he's lying in the wet spot, and Gabe leans over to distract him, lazy slide of lips against lips.

“I'm never moving again,” Pete repeats like they didn't hear him clearly enough before. Mikey somehow manages to untangle himself from Gabe's wandering hands and climbs over Pete in a complicated move that involves as little movement as possible. He lands heavily on Pete's other side and pushes him in next to Gabe and right into the wet spot on the mattress.

“'s your house,” he says by way of explanation and curls in on himself, head resting on Pete's shoulder.

They lie in the ensuing silence, only the soft rustle of sheets and their breaths audible, twisting and trying to get comfortable. Gabe kicks his legs around a bit, trying to find a good position while still touching Pete's nipples to make him twitch. Mikey looks like he's fast asleep, wound tight in a way that cannot possibly be relaxed at all.

“I can't fucking sleep,” Pete says finally.

“Thank god, I thought it was just me,” Gabe immediately says

After a brief moment of silence Mikey mumbles, “Movie?”

Gabe turns around and slides a leg between Pete's. “ _Dirty Dancing_.”

Pete sighs softly and spreads his legs a bit to let Gabe settle, his hand curling around the nape of Mikey's neck. “This is my house. _Nightmare Before Christmas_.”

“I have the remote,” Mikey points out reasonably, pulling the damn thing out from god knows where.

They end up watching old _Friends_ reruns with the sound off, trading wet kisses until they fall asleep.


End file.
